candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Games in Candy Crush Saga Wiki
Getting wordy in this wiki? Have you ever imagined a game in a wiki? Then, you must try now! Our wiki offers a lot of interesting games hosted by different users in this wiki. We are sure that you will become witted. I'm sorry, you will have fun instead! Try the following games now and have immense fun with others! They are all free of charge, so you don't need to pay a single penny (or your money name). Current games 2014 *Guess the object (Round 7) *Guess the number (Round 4) *Guess the level (Round 25) *Candy Crush Saga Trivia Contest Level 2 (Round 1) *Solve the code (Round 3) *Draw my thing! (Round 1) *I question you... (Episode 6) *The question-points game (Last part) *Guess the song (Round 4) *Guess the candy (Round 1) *The CCS contest 2 (Signups) *There can be only... (GAME OVER! WINNER IS CHOSEN.) *Operation: What should be nerfed (Round 1) *Solve the word: Hangman (Round 3) *Boss Endurence Medley (Round 1 signups) *CCS Quiz (Round 2) 2015 *CC Milionare Contest (Signups) *Guess the object (Round 1) *Guess the user (Round7) *Trivia Contest (Round 1) 2016 *Guess the Level (Round 3) Upcoming games *Who wants to be a ...? (To be hosted by User:Wildoneshelper) *Candy Crush Saga Wiki Competition (Season 1) (To be hosted by User:Wildoneshelper) Introduction of the games 2014 Guess the object Guess the object is a game that you need to guess the object by asking questions except "What's the object?". There are no question limits in this game. In round 3, the game changes by giving tips for the object and allowing multiple users to guess the object correctly. Guess the number Guess the number is a game that you need to guess the number like Mastermind. A green tick indicates the correct position of the number while a yellow tick indicates the correct number, but the wrong position. Guess the song Guess the level Candy Crush Saga Trivia Contest Please change the color of this table. Solve the code Draw my thing! I question you... I question you is a game in episodes with open-ended questions. Users can demonstrate their creativity or their seriousness in this episode. This game is hosted by Wildoneshelper The question-points game The questions-points game is a game where we ask you some questions about Candy Crush Saga. You will win points if you answer right, and the user who wins the highest number of ponts will win. CCS Contest You go in various activities to beat opponents! There can only be... There can only be... one of everything! One answer, one round, one winner, one riddle.This game is over! Hosted by BF10! Answer: "Does both of the doors lead to reality?" Winner: Ferrari 66 Runner Up: 3primetime3 Solve the Word: Hangman Solve the Word: Hangman is a game where users guess a word related to Candy Crush Saga. CCS Quiz 2015 CCS and CCS Wiki's Trivia Contest (Season 1) Description: Season 1 is up to Round 10, When anyone make Round 11 they has to make Season 2 and One season equals Ten rounds. Thank you. Builder of Round 1 and Announcer, The Unlucky Sponge 2016 Guess the Level Guess the User The game was originally started as a thread. ! scope="col" | |- |4 3litecandycrusher Stern1318 | |- | 5,6,7 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (Formerly Chaney for round 7) Courtemanche437, Bp101697, Storm2, Catinthedark, RoseBoquet | |} |} More to come! In the meantime, enjoy some of our memes! A page called Fan Memes will collect all of our memes in this wiki! Category:Sandbox Category:Games and Contests